


¡La Boda Perfecta!

by MoeRoronoa



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-08-30 02:17:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16755976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoeRoronoa/pseuds/MoeRoronoa
Summary: Por fin Magnus y Alec tendrán lo que se merecen: una boda inolvidable.





	1. Chapter 1

Estaba muy nervioso.   
No paraba de ir de un lado a otro, sin saber muy bien que hacer y su hermana no llegaba. Se fue anoche a última ahora a una misión. Insistió en acompañarla pero ella dijo rotundamente que no. Que era un trabajo fácil y que en un par de horas volvería y que su hermano mayor solo tendría que concentrarse en el feliz día. Se iba a casar con el amor de su vida: el glamuroso y fabuloso Magnus Bane.  
Casi se murió de la vergüenza cuando un día, mientras le daba duro contra el muro, cada vez con embestidas más fuertes y rápidas le dijo en el momento del éxtasis:  
-Sigues siendo mágico.  
Era la primera vez que le decía algo así y le hizo inmensamente feliz, pero con el paso del tiempo se convirtió en una losa.  
Alec al principio se lo decía a menudo pero al notar la incomodidad de Magnus, se lo fue diciendo con menos frecuencia, hasta que un día simplemente dejó de hacerlo.  
Recordar los malos momentos y las discusiones le hacían sentir mal. Nunca entendió como se le pudo ocurrir pedirle matrimonio y que con todo lo que habían pasado juntos, con el sacrificio que había hecho por él, Magnus hubiera aceptado. A veces pensaba que no se lo merecía, que él no estaba a su altura.  
-¿Donde diablos estás Izzy?- masculló entre dientes-Te necesito más que nunca.  
De nuevo las dudas empezaban a emerger. 


	2. Capítulo 2

Él, que había sido El Gran Brujo de Brooklyn ahora era un mundano más.  
Adaptarse a su vida mortal había sido más difícil de lo que creía: parecía un niño pequeño que necesitaba ayuda para las cosas más básicas.  
Su vida se había resumido hasta entonces en magia, bebida y maquillaje.  
Lo primero lo había sacrificado por amor, lo segundo su cuerpo no aguantaba ni dos copas y lo tercero ni si quiera sabía pintarse las uñas.  
Si no hubiera sido por Alexander, Isabelle y Maryse, no creía que hubiera aguantado tanto.  
-Ya está- la voz de su futura suegra le volvió a la realidad.  
Magnus estaba sentado delante del tocador y se miró en el espejo. El maquillaje iba a juego con su vestimenta.  
-¿Que te parece?- quería saber su opinión.  
Le había pintado la raya y la sombra de los ojos en tonos dorados, como el chaleco que llevaba.  
-Perfecto Maryse, muchas gracias.  
Lo miró de arriba a abajo: el traje oscuro con el chaleco dorado le sentaba muy bien. Era muy de su estilo.  
-¿Qué?- le preguntó preocupado- ¿Algo va mal?  
Ella le apretó la mano para tranquilizarlo.  
-No te preocupes, todo va según lo planeado.  
-Nunca podré agradecerte lo que has hecho por mi todos estos meses Maryse, no solo por organizar la boda.  
-Yo mejor que nadie se que se siente al perder tu identidad, a acostumbrarse a una nueva vida. Y sobre la boda, solo hago mi trabajo.  
-Por eso, por que es tu trabajo, me tendrías que haber dejado pagarte.  
-Ya lo hemos hablado, es mi regalo de bodas.  
-Muchas gracias.  
-¿Estás preparado?- le preguntó.  
-Más que en toda mi vida.  
Magnus se levantó y Maryse miró el reloj.  
-Vamos bien de tiempo.  
Maryse lo agarró del brazo y se fueron juntos al altar.  
Ya que su madre se había suicidado cuando se enteró de los verdaderos orígenes de su hijo, no tenía a nadie que lo acompañara.  
Todos se habían presentado voluntarios pero siempre los rechazaba con elegancia y siempre con las mismas palabras:  
-Te lo agradezco pero no. Lo único que me importa es que me voy a casar con Alexander.  
Cuando se presentó en su apartamento, cuando estaba con Alec, este no podía creerselo.  
-¿Que haces aquí?- le preguntó fuera de si- ¿No te parece suficiente lo que has provocado?  
Jace no dijo nada, entendía y sentía el enfado de su Parabatai.  
-Tenemos la misma culpa de lo que le ha ocurrido a Magnus, siempre tiene que arreglar todas nuestras mierdas.  
-Alexander, cálmate.  
-¿QUE ME CALME?  
-No era su intención mentirle a todo el mundo y que después yo pagara las consecuencias- dijo sosegado e irónicamente- ¿Verdad Jace?  
Jace y Alec no supieron que responder.  
Si su novio aún conservara su magia, apostaría a que en ese preciso momento su marca de brujo saldría a la luz por que no podria controlar sus emociones.  
Jace se fue sin haber abierto la boca.  
Esa misma noche, Alec le hizo el amor a Magnus de una forma salvaje, mordiéndole por todas partes. El ya no Gran Brujo de Brooklyn, notaba la desesperación y la rabia de su pareja y él no iba a ser menos. Estando debajo de él, le mordió fuerte en su cuello, en su runa de bloqueo. Alexander gimió de placer al notar el dolor. Eso excitó aún más a Magnus y sus manos bajaron hasta su pecho y pellizcó con fuerza sus pezones.  
De nuevo gimió de placer.  
-¿Más fuerte?- le preguntó Magnus.  
Alec asintió y contestó:  
-Hazme lo que quieras, que yo haré lo mismo.  
El día amaneció con las sábanas doradas manchadas de sangre: la suya propia y la de su pareja.  
Podrían haber llamado a Catarina para que les hubiera curado pero no lo hicieron, preferían dejar que las heridas cicatrizaran solas.   
Al día siguiente, Maryse le llamó para quedar a tomar algo.  
Casi se atragantó con el agua que estaba bebiendo en la terraza cuando se lo propuso.  
-¿QUE?  
-Lo que has oído y no voy a aceptar un no por respuesta como los demás.  
-¿Vas a llevarme al altar?  
Magnus se puso a llorar.  
Maryse se levantó y lo abrazó con cariño.  
-He ganado otro hijo- le dijo de corazón.  
Se quedaron un buen rato así, a Magnus no le salían las palabras.  
Habían sido dos días muy raros: la noche anterior había descubierto otra faceta de Alexander, que le gustaba el sadomaso y que su futura suegra lo llevaría al altar.


	3. Chapter 3

Matar vampiros toda la noche la había dejado agotada.  
Estaba enfadada, tendría pocas horas para llegar a la boda de su hermano.  
Si hubiera sabido que le costaría tanto, le habría pedido que le acompaña Clary o Simon.  
Iba a activar la runa de velocidad cuando recibió por detrás un golpe que consiguió que cayera al suelo.  
Se quedó aturdida pero se puso rápidamente en pie, con todos los sentidos bien alerta. La primera vez le había pillado desprevenida, no volvería a ocurrir.  
Activó la runa clarividencia y buscó por todas partes. No encontró a su atacante, solo a él.  
Tanto tiempo sin verse y de pronto todo lo vivido con él reapareció en su cabeza.  
-¿Que haces aquí?- le preguntó a Raphael.  
-Me he enterado del aumento de ataques de vampiros y quería devolverte el favor.  
-¿Devolverme el favor? No puedes estar aquí, ya lo sabes, ese era el trato.  
-¿Y que vas a hacer?, ¿chivarte?  
Raphael estaba muy cambiado, más desafiante, más peligroso. Isabelle lo notó nada más verlo.  
-Yo no haría eso.  
-No, no eres de esas, tú te encargarías personalmente de mi.  
-¿Eres responsable de lo ocurrido con los vampiros?- temía que sus sospechas se hicieran realidad.  
-Me he enterado de la boda de Magnus.  
-No estás invitado.  
-Si, desde que Magnus me acogió. Lo hizo un día cuando le pregunté por que no se había casado todavía y él me dijo que lo haría cuando encontrara a la persona adecuada. Y cuando lo hiciera estaba invitado a asistir. Por tanto si, si lo estoy.  
-Aunque eso te cueste la vida.  
-Quiero ver feliz a Magnus, antes de que se haga viejo y fallezca. Cuando eso ocurra habré perdido a toda mi familia.  
-No has respondido a mi pregunta.  
-¿Por que crees que no lo he hecho?  
Se abalanzó sobre ella y la mordió en el cuello.  
Intentó quitárselo de encima pero cuando lo hizo, la arteria empezó a sangrar a borbotones y se cayó al suelo. Se lo taponó con las manos, para impedir que saliera más sangre, pero era imposible.  
Raphael la miraba con desprecio, de pie, delante suyo:  
-Si yo voy a perder a mi padre por culpa de Alec que escogió a Jace antes que a él, yo le arrebataré a la persona que más quiere en el mundo. Ojo por ojo Isabelle.  
Cogió su estela y la herida se cerró pero ya había perdido demasiada sangre como para intentar levantarse.  
-¿Por que me has dejado curarme?- dijo susurrando.  
-Quiero que sufras cuando antes de morir te enteres que he matado a todos tus seres queridos. ¡Mírate Isabelle! Te has curado si, pero has perdido demasiada sangre. Estás rodeada por mi clan, ocultos, por todas partes, cuando venga personalmente a decirte que ya está hecho, tendrán buffet libre. Pensé que serías más inteligente Isabelle, que vendrías con refuerzos. Los Lightwood siempre tan orgullosos y confiados, creyendo que pueden con todo ellos solos.  
-¿También matarás a Magnus?- dijo en un susurro.  
-Si- le costó decir- Había pensado convertirlo en vampiro, pero alimentarse de sangre, matar a un mundano para conseguirla le destrozaría. Tampoco la del hospital le gustaría. Lo más humano es acabar también con él.  
-¿Humano?- le escupió en el zapato- ¿Que te ha pasado Raphael?  
-La muerte Isabelle... la muerte. Pronto lo experimentarás.  
-Tú primero- escuchó esa voz que tan bien conocía antes de que le clavara una estaca en el corazón y su cuerpo se convirtió en polvo.  
-¡ISABELLE!- gritó al verla en un gran charco de sangre ya reseca.  
Estuvo a punto de tirarse al suelo y empezar a lamer, menos mal que estaba acompañado de Clary que le dió un buen puñetazo para que se concentrara.  
-Simon.  
Se agachó para examinar a su mejor amiga.  
-Isabelle- escuchó una voz muy lejana que la llamaba- Abre los ojos, por favor. ¡ISABELLE!  
Lo hizo con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban y vió a Simon y a Clary a su lado.  
-Te pondrás bien- le dijo Simon.  
Este miró a Clary y esta no sabía que hacer.  
-Dime que tienes en mente una nueva runa para ayudarla.  
-Ha perdido mucha sangre, aunque la herida esté ya cerrada.  
-¡PUES CREA OTRA!- le dijo Simon enseñándolo los colmillos.  
-No pasa nada Clary- le dijo Isabelle- No quería arruinar la boda de Alec. Me odiará por esto.  
-No digas eso- le dijo Simon- Clary encontrará una solución. Irás a la boda del siglo, con nosotros.  
-Clary- dijo enfadado.  
-Estoy pensando.  
-Entonces lo haré yo.  
Isabelle le cogió la mano.  
-No -dijo con esfuerzo- Quiero morir como... Shadowhunter.  
Cuando su mano dejó de apretarlo, lo supo.  
Clary gritó su nombre y empezó a llorar desconsoladamente.  
-¡DEJA YA DE LLORAR!- le volvieron a salir los colmillos- Es lo único que sabes hacer.  
-¿Simon?  
-Todo esto empezó por que no contasteis la verdad. ¿Pediste el deseo a Raziel para que resucitara a Jace y no nos lo contaste hasta que todo se os fue de las manos?  
¡Jamás pensé que fueras tan egoista! Si lo hubieras dejado estar, nada de esto hubiera pasado: Magnus no habría perdido su magia, Raphael no se habría vuelto loco, no tendría que haberle matado e Isabelle no estaría muerta.  
Dime Clary, si tuvieras de nuevo a Raziel y su deseo, ¿harías exactamente lo mismo?  
No contestó, le daba vergüenza decirle que si, que lo haría una y mil veces más si fuera necesario.  
-Me lo imaginaba- le dijo Simon- Olvidas que te conozco mejor que nadie, incluso mejor que Jace.  
-No quería que esto pasara- dijo llorando- No lo sabía.  
-Esa es tú excusa para todo Clary.  
Esperaba que pataleara o le replicara pero en vez de eso dejó de llorar.  
-Lo veo.  
Rápidamente cogió su estela, le dibujó en el pecho la runa de necromancia y encima dibujó la del amor. Cuando se combinaron se fusionaron como una sola y brilló. Las demás runas desaparecieron.  
-¿Que has hecho?  
-Lo que creía correcto.  
Pasaron uno minutos y no ocurrió nada.  
-Espera- no paraba decir Clary- Espera.  
Al cabo de otro minuto Isabelle abrió los ojos y cogió aire.  
Miró a su alrededor y nunca en toda su vida había tenido la mente tan clara.  
Se levantó como si nada hubiera ocurrido y Clary la abrazó.  
-Pensamos que te habíamos perdido- le dijo.  
-Y así ha sido- le dijo rompiéndole el cuello con las dos manos.  
Ni si quiera la marca pudo pararla. Fue directa hacia Simon y le arrancó la cabeza. Jugó al fútbol un rato con ella, hasta que se cansó y se llevó lo que quedaba de los cuerpos de sus antiguos amigos, uno encima del otro, en el mismo hombro.  
Corrió a una velocidad nunca vista, hasta llegar a una abandonada fábrica donde dejó los cuerpos de Simon y Clary, no sin antes desmembrarlos y lanzarlos a un cubo de basura dentro de ella y les prendió fuego. Se quedó hasta que no quedaron ni cenizas.


	4. Chapter 4

Entró sin que lo invitara.  
-¿Que haces tú aquí?- dijo.  
-Mamá me ha dicho que venga a buscarte. No podemos esperar más.  
-Isabelle me va a llevar al altar- dijo sécamente.  
-No sé si no lo has notado pero Izzy no está aquí, dentro de la habitación, con nosotros.  
-No iré sin ella, solo llega cinco minutos tarde.  
Un silencio incómodo se interpuso entre ellos.  
-Le diré a mamá que esperaremos un poco más.  
-No hace falta que hagas nada Jace- dijo despreocupadamente Isabelle- ¡Ya estoy aquí!  
Alec la miro y puso cara de asco. Tenía mal aspecto: toda sucia y ensangrentada.  
-¿Y esa sangre?- le preguntó todo preocupado- ¿Estás bien?  
-Te abrazaría pero como has notado no he tenido mi mejor noche. ¡Estás muy guapo!  
-Pensé que no vendrías.  
-No me lo hubiera perdido por nada del mundo.  
-Bueno, yo ya me voy- dijo Jace incómodo.  
-Te acompaño- le dijo- Dame cinco minutos para arreglarme.  
-Viendo como estás te daré diez.  
-¡Muy generoso por tu parte hermano mayor!  
Cogió a Jace del brazo y dejaron a Alec solo.  
Isabelle se duchó en su habitación y se quitó hasta el último rastro de sangre, cenizas y suciedad, en un tiempo récord.  
Se puso el albornoz de cuerpo entero y pasó por delante de Jace. Este estaba sentado esperándola encima de su cama.  
-¿Me ayudas a vestirme?  
-¿Desde cuando necesitas ayuda?  
Se sentó cerca de él.  
-Por favor Jace- le dijo tocándole la mano- he tenido una noche muy dura.  
A decir verdad nunca la había visto con tan mal aspecto.  
-Tengo que preguntártelo.  
-No, no he vuelto a probar el yin fen- le dijo antes de que lo hiciera.  
La creía.  
Suspiró.  
-¿Has escogido el vestido?  
-Blanco.  
-¿Blanco?- se sorprendió.  
-Si, por que si me pongo uno rojo, no me verá con tanta sangre.  
-De que estás- le partió en dos antes de que pudiera terminar la frase.  
Volvió a ducharse de nuevo, se había vuelto a manchar de sangre.


	5. Chapter 5

Todos los invitados se empezaron a poner nerviosos.  
Maryse ya no sabía que decirle a Magnus para tranquilizarle.  
¿Se habría arrepentido a última hora?  
Las puertas se abrieron, la música empezó a sonar e Isabelle con un precioso vestido blanco ceñido a su cuerpo, de manga larga y maquillaje sobrio, iba del brazo de su futuro marido.  
Empezó a repirar entrecortadamente, tuvo que contenerse para no hacerle el amor allí mismo, delante de todos. Su corazón le iba a salir del pecho.  
Isabelle le dió un beso en le mejilla a su hermano mayor y a Magnus.  
Se sentó al lado de su madre y empezó la ceremonia.  
Alec empezó con los votos:  
-Pensé que los sentimientos me distraían del camino correcto, que nunca podría tener lo que querría, que mi vida solo consistía en matar demonios y ser el mejor Shadowhunters que pudiera ser. Y un día te conocí. Hemos tenido nuestros altibajos y llegar hasta aquí, ha sido toda una aventura. Quiero empezar una nueva etapa de mi vida contigo.  
Maryse intentaba aguantar las lágrimas, pero Isabelle tuvo que darle un pañuelo por que no lo logró.  
Ahora era el turno de Magnus:  
-Ha habido muchos en mi otra vida, pero terminarla contigo, vivir cada segundo a tú lado, hará mi vida más completa. Nunca he sido más feliz y no me arrepiento de nada. Por fin he encontrado mi hogar.  
Intercambiaron los anillos y por fin se convirtieron en marido y marido.  
Se besaron apasionadamente sellando su amor.  
Todos los invitados empezaron a aplaudir emocionados y a los pocos segundos se hizo un silencio de ultratumba.  
Alec y Magnus dejaron de besarse y giraron la cabeza. Los cuerpos todavía estaban muy calientes y encima de todos esos cadáveres se encontraba Isabelle Lightwood sentada, con las piernas cruzadas. Ahora su vestido blanco era completamente rojo.  
-¿Isabelle?  
-¿Si hermano mayor?  
Magnus se interpuso entre los dos, olvidando por un momento que ya no poseía la magia para proteger a su estrenado marido.  
-¿Que has hecho?- dijo mirando la horrorosa escena. Las palabras a penas salieron de su boca- ¿Como?  
-¿A que te refieres?- le preguntó totalmente sorprendida.  
-Has... has...  
Las piernas le fallaron y cayó de rodillas.   
-¿Te refieres a esto?- dijo señalando a todos los cuerpos apiñados debajo suyo- No te preocupes, ellos no importaban. Los únicos que importamos somos nosotros dos, hermano mayor.   
-No te acerques- le amenazó Magnus.  
Isabelle levantó una ceja.  
-¿Que vas a hacerme ahora que eres un simple mundano?, ¿matarme a escupitazos?  
La risa de Isabelle resonó y un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Magnus.  
Se arrancó el escote del vestido y al instante lo entendió.  
-Una runa nueva.  
-No voy a entrar en detalles pero hace un par de horas Clary la hizo para mi, para que pudiera volver a la vida.  
-¿Estás...?  
-Lo estaba, ¿no has entendido nada de lo que te acabo de explicar?  
-Puta loca- susurró Alec.  
-¿Hermano mayor?- seguro que no había escuchado bien.  
-¡PUTA LOCA!- gritó a pleno pulmón mientras se levantaba con ayuda de Magnus- ¿COMO HAS PODIDO?   
-¿Por que te enfadas conmigo?  
-¿QUE POR QUE ME ENFADO CONTIGO?   
Magnus intervino:  
-Isabelle, esa runa te ha cambiado la personalidad, te ha   
-CONVERTIDO EN UN MONSTRUO- terminó la frase Alec por él.  
-¡Me ofendes!- se puso de pie, de un salto aterrizó en el suelo y al segundo se encontraba a su lado.  
-MAMÁ, MAX; UNDERHILL, ALINE; HELEN  
-Catarina, Madzie; Clary, Simon... ¿quién más? Oh, Jace. Me sorprendió que no sintieras que la runa Parabatai desaparecía y sufrieras su pérdida. Esta nueva runa es más poderosa de lo que creía. Clary debía quererme mucho al hacerme tal regalo.  
-¿Jace?- se quitó la ropa como loco y comprobó que la runa había desaparecido.  
-¿Ves?- le tocó el hombro- Nadie tiene una conexión tan fuerte como nosotros: ni mamá, ni Max; ni Jace... ¡Eres mi hermano mayor! Y no te compartiré con nadie más.  
Le rompió las piernas a Magnus como si fueran de papel. Gritó de dolor y se retorció en el suelo.  
Alec se puso en medio:  
-Ni se te ocurra- le hizo frente.  
-No es feliz siendo mortal, le hago un favor.  
-Es feliz estando conmigo.  
-¿Tú crees?- le dijo indicándole con la cabeza- ¿Has olvidado los últimos meses? Por que yo no. Haber perdido su magia lo está devorando poco a poco. Lo hago por que le quiero... porque tu le quieres.  
-¿Querer?- ¿quién era esa persona que era físicamente idéntica a su hermana pequeña?- ¿Nos hablas de amor? La Isabelle que conocía nunca hubiera hecho esta atrocidad.  
-Sigo siendo la misma Isabelle, pero más sabia y mejorada. Es lo que te hace estar muerta y ver el otro lado. Te concentras en la persona que más te importa en el mundo. Y ese, hermano mayor, siempre has sido tu. En realidad los demás nunca me han importado.  
-La mezcla de las runas- dijo Magnus- Necromancia y Amor.   
-No- le dijo- No es el tipo de amor que tenéis vosotros dos. No es sexual, ¿por quién me tomas? Es más intenso, más duradero, un lazo irrompible. Cuando todo era completamente negro, solo te veía a ti: ni a mamá, ni a papá... a nadie más de nuestra familia. Solo a ti. Y cuando desperté tuve muy claro que debía hacer.  
-Si es cierto lo que dices- quiso saber Alec- ¿por que me has dejado casarme?  
-Es un regalo- dijo histérica- Al ser hermanos y no poder casarnos, quería que lo experimentaras, aunque fuera solamente una vez y brevemente.  
No hace falta que me lo agradezcas hermano mayor.  
Lo decía en serio y lo creía de verdad.


	6. Chapter 6

-Gracias- dijo Alec sonriendo- Me has quitado un gran peso de encima Izzy. Siempre has sido la única que me ha comprendido. No podía más con tantas responsabilidades. Isabelle se acercó y le abrazó muy fuerte.  
-¿Me crees tan tonta como para caer en una trampa?- se apartó de él y vio como empezaba a llorar- ¿Hermano mayor?  
-Siento no haber estado cuando más me necesitabas Izzy. Cuando supe que eras adicta, me prometí a mi mismo que nunca más te fallaría. Y pensar en el miedo que debiste sentir antes de morir. Lo siento mucho, pero esta vez será distinto, estaré contigo hasta el final.  
Isabelle no comprendía a donde quería llegar.  
Magnus se dio la vuelta en el suelo, se arrastró y le agarró los tobillos tan fuerte como pudo.  
-Puede que seas letal Isabelle- le dijo el marido de su hermano mayor- y el amor hacia Alexander te haya trastornado, pero también es tu telón de Aquiles.  
Alec aprovechó la oportunidad y sacó de uno de sus bolsillos un anillo con forma de garra de dragón.  
Se lo puso en el dedo índice y empezó a rasgar la nueva runa de su hermana que tanto daño había causado.  
Casi había desaparecido e Isabelle empezaba a notar como su cuerpo dejaba de responder y su mente volvía a la oscuridad.  
-NO POR FAVOR- le suplicó a Alec- NO QUIERO VOLVER. QUIERO ESTAR AQUÍ CONTIGO.   
-¡NO!- fue un alarido.  
Uno más y le dio un beso en la frente antes de que por segunda vez Isabelle muriera.   
Por primera vez desde lo ocurrido, Alec fue consciente de todo y su mente se apagó.  
Magnus no paraba de llamarle pero cuando vio los ojos vacíos de su marido, comprendió que ya lo había perdido.   
¡Volvía a estar solo!


	7. Chapter 7

Nunca tuvieron brindis, ni noche de boda; ni adoptaron...  
En vez de eso, Magnus lo visitaba todos los días en el Sanatorio Mental.  
Los primeros días, le suplicaba que regresara con él, que juntos lo superarían.  
Pasados los meses, le decía que era un egoísta por haberle dejado solo, que no era justo que todo el peso de los recuerdos de aquella noche lo tuviera que soportar solamente él.  
La enfermera empujó la silla de ruedas y lo puso delante del televisor.  
-¿Como se encuentra hoy Señor Lightwood?- lo hacía por costumbre. Ya sabía que no le iba a responder.  
Le puso el canal de noticias:  
-Al parecer, el hombre se ahorcó en la misma iglesia donde un año antes se produjo la conocida masacre de La Familia L.  
-MB- dijo Alec perdido en su propio mundo.


End file.
